No Matter What
by anca99ae
Summary: "We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours" I thought as I broke our kiss and let my tongue crawl down his neck, as it licked the crevices between his abs and I felt his heart beating quickly as he pulled me up and started leaving a trace on my body with his lips. I purred delightfully in his left ear and digged my nails into his naked torso.
1. Chapter 1

**_[notice how this happens right after the last episode of the second season, when Allison breaks up with Scott. oh, well. hope you like it:3]_**

**-A.P.O.V.-**

Scott left with an obviously sad look on his face, no matter how hard he tried hiding it. The door closed shut with a resounding noise and I let myself fall on the comfortable bed. I felt so sorry as I watched him from my window. I cried out a tear as I then turned on my iPod and let my favourite song fill the room with its perfect lyrics. I heard the first strophe end as the refrain was coming up and I started singing along:

_"We will make it out alive,_

_I promise you this love will never die!_

_No matter what, I got your back,_

_I'd take a bullet for you if it comes to that,_

_I swear to God, that in the bitter end,_

_We're gonna be last ones standing"_

This was the very first song we danced to – this was our song. It happened that night, when we went to that bowling club on a double date with Lydia and Jackson. When Scott couldn't even shot one skittle so I told him to think about me.. naked. And how he "shot the moon" every time after that. And I still remember every single detail about that night – such as the big grin on his flawless face, or how before he drove me home, we stopped in the woods and he pulled out his phone and let Papa Roach - "No Matter What" resound in both our heads as we shared a gaze in silence and I met his hazeled-brown beautiful eyes.

I remember that bolt of electricity which elapsed through my helpless body as he leaned in and pressed my back on the closest tree in a tight line. I had shudders down my spine and butterflies in my stomach and I knew he felt it too as my legs coiled around his waist and his lips met mine.

I remember the unique way his tongue guided mine through his mouth and the fast manner in which I loosened the buttons of his strawberry-smelling white shirt. He then lifted my reddish blouse off me as our kiss was getting too ardent, too filled with eager to handle. And how we had to stop due to the sound of my father's steps. How Scott smiled and threw my blouse back at me, as if he let go of a hostage or how we ran together to my car. Or how I knew there was something strong connecting us.

***end of flashback***

I pushed a button on my iPod and the song stopped immediately, so I slowly placed my head on my pillow and let myself fall in a world of dreams.

**-S.P.O.V.-**

I stepped over the thershold of her room with a happy grin which I hoped could fool her – even though I was pretty sure it wouldn't, but, you know what they say "hope dies last" – and once I've gotten outside, I started running to where I was living. I threw my body on the unmade bed and decided I could really use some sleep. My thoughts unconsciously stopped flowing in the same speed and I felt how the night was taking over.

I was drowning in the images of me and Allison kissing passionately, of me whispering that I'm in love with her, of her mumbling in back while bitting my ear. The sound of her beautiful, tuneful, even breathtaking voice.

I, somehow, knew this was a dream, but it felt so real, my hands on her soft waist, my tongue sliding over her black bra, her mellow, special scent which attracted every and each piece of me. Her favourite perfume filling the room while I was taking the topknot off her hair and let her velvety coffee-coloured locks fall on her shoulders.

I wanted her so much – so badly that the fact that I couldn't have her made me want her even more – and I couldn't stand the thought of her not being mine. My arms felt empty when I wasn't holding her. I hated her – or, to be accurate, I hated the way I couldn't hate her, I hated how she made me so weak that I could feel nothing but love for her. I hated the fact that I, Scott McCall, the powerful werewolf, was losing my strength while she was around.

It was new for me this feeling, because I've never lost my composure like that – for nothing and for no one. I felt inferior to the ache.

My eyes opened wide with an unconscious move and I lifted my body from the bed, my steps leading me to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and hurled it on the wet, purple hone, turned on the shower and then let the water wash away the pain. It was a relieving feeling, having the translucent drops crush the sorrow as they were falling down on my white skin, soothing the grief and easing the strain to forget.

And that moment, it was like something has awakened inside of me and I felt the need to see Allison – wasn't it pitiful the way she made me act? So I started running, just the way I was, shirtless, with water still trickling down my abdomen, with my blue jeans sodden and every inch of me soaked.

So I ran. I ran as if I really was the wild animal I could turn into, not even caring about people passing through the streets, not stopping to admire the way the coloured lights of the shops I was outstripping were playing. Nothing seemed to matter, except for the burning, unbridled desire of seeing her – like she was the reason I was still on Earth, not the gravity, not something else.

When I have at last gotten in front of her house, I propelled myself on the closest crack and then jumped with the backflip I was bragging so much to Allison on the dark roof. With a fast move, I opened the window and dragged the curtains. I hopped into her room and pressed the "play" button on her iPod by mistake. The music started flowing nicely and I recognized one of her favourite melodies – "Demons" from Imagine Dragons.

_"When the days are cold, And the cards all fold_

_And the Saints we see are all made of gold,_

_When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all – when the blood runs stale.._

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you,_

_But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide.."_

I stood there smiling for a few seconds and then I saw how she wasn't completely wrapped in her blanket so I dragged it a bit and put it just in a perfect way so it'd cover her whole body. Her face looked sad and I couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead while gently unraveling her silky smooth hair with my unskilled, bare fingers.

Apparently, she felt my caress and a smile made its way on her pure face, with such beautiful features, framed by her unearthly magnificent eyes. How was it even possible, a chaste figure like hers to corrupt me in such unethical ways?

With a last voluptuous move of my hand I softly fondled her forefront and then held her fingers to feel the warmth, as I then got out of the room and mildly closed the window. I spent my whole night watching her from the roof and I couldn't help but smile at every image of us kissing that came into my mind.

Yes, maybe our love was like a poisoned wine – as we've been told - but I couldn't help but drink from the cup.

**_[so, i guess this is the end of the first chapter ;3 what do you think? :) is it up to any good?]_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Ok, so - not quite sure how to put this, but I'd really like something going on between Isaac and Allison, even though - yes - it is a bit cliché-ish. Anyway, enjoy, my lovelies :3]**_

**-A.P.O.V.-**

I slowly lifted my eyelashes off my eyes and looked around, letting my gaze pierce through the air. With the accuracy of a skilled archer, I noticed a little portion of the window was cracked – suggesting someone opened it last night – so I lazily got out of my comfort zone and stepped nearer.

I sneaked my head out and turned it from left to right, but I couldn't see anything to support my impression that Scott's been here. Maybe the broken glass has been there for a long time and I didn't note it before.

"_Myeah, that should be it"_ I uttered in a silenced tone.

I then threw my pijamas off and randomly picked some clothes to put on – it's highly probable Lydia would crush my head if only she knew how I chose them – while someone pushed my door a bit.

"_Allison, do you feel like you could go to school today?"_ my father's voice filled the room.

"_Do I look like I'm ready?" _I snapped – I was still mad at him for how he wouldn't allow me to see Scott earlier this year. Maybe if he did, it wouldn't have ended this roughly, with me realising I wasn't good enough after all that I've done to him, with me having to give up on him even though I was in love with him ever since we've met – so all of my answers were now snappy or sarcastic whenever he spoke with me.

But I then felt sorry as I caught his guilty look and my mouth opened up again:

"_I'm coming. Just give me a few more minutes" _

"_Alright, I'll be waiting in the car." _he added.

I finished getting dressed, went downstairs, forced a slice of bread down my throat and then got in his car.

"_Are you sure you want to go?"_ my father asked, as if wondering whether this is good for me or not.

I nodded approvingly in response.

He started the car as I settled my stare on the window tint. It's funny how it made me look more mature and gave my thoughts an abstruse, additional meaning. And suddenly, my mind decided not only to give the appereance of profound self, but act like one. So anxious and silly things – even though apparently smart, intelligent ideas – started flooding my mind.

Why were the choices that I've made so.. wrong? Why do I know how mischievous I am and what a bad influence I am to him? Why do I know how not suitable I am for him? And why am I listening to the sensitive voice inside of me telling my heart to let go of it all because he's better off without me? And how come I'm still hurting him in the process – which is exactly the thing I meant to avoid by doing all this?

I felt crushed as I heard the tyres creak on the wet asphalt and yet I got out of the car with a big fake smile on my far-from-perfectly-shaped face.

All out of the blue, my purse started spitting out all of my books and personal stuff.

"_Oh, perfect! Just what I needed." _I caught myself mumbling.

"_Hey, Allison! Want some help?"_ a familiar tone resounded in my ears.

"_No, no, it's fine, Isaac. Thanks anyway tho'."_ I answered, blushing.

He rolled his eyes and got my books into my purse no matter how hard I protested to his attitude.

I turned my gaze to him and I couldn't help but note his beautiful, ocean-coloured eyes. As I was admiring his warm and inviting abdomen, my look got distracted by a whirl of his tongue, which slid out of his mouth to wet his lips and..

I shook my head – I shouldn't be thinking about this, should I? But those eyes, that colour they had, reminded me of a Florence And The Machine's song which was actually stuck in my mind not so long ago.

"_No light, no light_

_In your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight _

_Could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay"_

I was kind of in love with all the amazing melodies in the world, so implicitly in love with this song and with its lyrics as well – they were simply grandiose.

"_Allison, you okay?"_ I heard him say in a concerned manner.

"_Uhm, yeah. Sorry, I was just being melancholic and thinking and actually.. well nevermind, ignore me"_ I laughed.

We shared a smile and he lent me a hand so I could get up easier. I caught it and let myself feel his sweet warmness flowing through me – as he helped me lift my body.

"_Thanks"_ I added.

***bell ringing***

"_We should probably get going" _he said in a low tone, close to whispering.

"_Yeah, let's."_ I responded with a grin still plastered on my face. _"Thanks again for helping me with the books and stuff!"_ I almost shouted so he could hear me.

I sighed, wondering why I was so awkward in these types of situations and then decided to step forward so I wouldn't be late for class.

_**[hope you liked it as much as i did:3 ~promise i'll update soon]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[third chapter is here, my lovelies! ;3 enjoy!]**_

**-A.P.O.V.-**

I stepped over the thershold of the Chemistry Laboratory, apologized to the teacher with a sign of my head and fastened my pace so I could get to my seat quicker. I analyzed the classroom and noticed from the first look that Scott was missing.

I couldn't help a sad expression before I sank into a book, pretending to be attentive to whatever the teacher was telling us though.

"_And the melting point for the sulfuric acid is..?"_ he said, emphasizing the _"is" _from the end, wondering which one of us he should address to.

"_Miss Martin"_ he said in the end, as if she was the only person from the classroom he was absolutely certain would know the answer.

"_Ten degrees" _Lydia responded and not a single doubt could be read in her voice.

"_And the boiling point is.. Miss Argent?"_ he added.

"_I haven't got the slightest idea"_ I said, without hesitation.

The teacher stepped closer and looked me in the eye.

"_And why is that?" _

"_Because I didn't learn for today's lesson"_ I said, shamelessly.

"_Well, I expect you will not do the same for tomorrow. But before I kick you out of my class, Miss Argent, let me ask you one last question: What is the formula for the nitric acid?"_ he spoke, with such a bitchy tone I could slap him in front of the whole class.

"_HNO3, boiling point equals 83°, melting point equals -41°"_ I said with confidence.

"_Wrong. Melting point equals -42°. I'm sorry Miss Argent, you're still leaving the class for now. Come back after you've opened your book and memorized the formulas and other details, correctly."_ he said and I was able to distinguish the tone of _"correctly"_ as a bit louder than the one he used in the rest of the sentence.

I drew a breath, looked at him with disgust, almost glaring, put my book back into my capacious purse and walked furiously to the door, opened it and slammed it shut with a resonant noise.

I then rushed to the bathroom, pushed a button on the faucet and washed my face with cold water – it was such an easing feeling as the hyaloid salty tears were flowing, blending harmoniously with the fresh, frigid drops, falling down together. I then lifted my head from the sink and a disappointed look appeared on my face as I saw my messy hair and puffy eyes, encircled by some black mascara, totally out of its place.

I then panicked because of the door behind me which opened a bit and someone made his way in.

"_Hey, this is a girls' bathro.." _I started, but I didn't get to continue my sentence as Scott was already near me and the door was closed again.

"_Sorry, I just overheard you as I was passing the hallway and well.."_ he said, giving me his accustomed, encouraging – not to mention breathtaking – smile.

"_What happened?"_ he added, while taking some water that was attempting, endeavouring even, to inundate the sink and helping me clean up my dark-coloured makeup.

I sighed.

"_It's fine if you don't want to talk about it" _he assured me and I could easily notice a glint in his eyes that told me he knew I was going to open up in front of him anyway, anytime.

"_You're not playing nice!"_ I laughed.

"_Oh well, apparently I'm not the only one"_ he answered, pointing his head in the direction of my tears. _"You do know how to sensitize someone, don't you?"_ Scott added, while showing me his tongue and I was suddenly starting to give in to the impulse of pressing my lips over his.

**-S.P.O.V.-**

I could feel the effusive will and the burning, unidsclosed desire in every particle of carbon dioxide she was exhaling merging with mine and a few more seconds would've been enough for my lips to end up crashing on hers with sultry lust.

But in the next moment, Lydia paced in, confidently. She then saw us and threw me a smile, while saying – a bit embarassed, I have to admit – _"Hope I didn't interrupt you, guys, but you have to find a more private place if you want to have sex. I mean, the girls' bathroom is kind of pretty public, you know?" _

I looked at Allison for a second, patted her on the shoulder and hurried to get out of the restroom after that, overhearing Lydia in the process:

"_Uhm, if you broke up with him, shouldn't you.. uhm.. be not seeing him anymore, let's say?"_

"_It's not going to happen again, really. It was just, a moment of weakness, to be honest."_

I was long gone from there and yet I could feel Lydia inspecting Allison from head to toes and giving her a that-would-better-be-true look.

**-A.P.O.V.-**

"_Well, let's abandon that topic and talk about something else"_ she said, a kind of dirty look plastering on her childish face.

"_What?"_ I said, curiously as I noticed she was eagerly waiting to tell me.

"_Haven't you noted the way Isaac looks at you?"_ she answered.

"_Yeah"_ I said, trying my best to look bored and uninterested in her news, even though on the inside I was kind of celebrating.

"_And?"_ she went on.

"_And what?"_ I asked, pretending to be confused.

She rolled back her eyes.

"_And what are you going to do?"_ she added, in a very curious manner.

"_I don't get it. Should I be doing something?"_ I asked back.

"_He's hot." _she said and threw a serious look at me.

"_Mhm. Questionable. But yes, he's cute. How come you're so head over heels for him?"_ I laughed.

"_I'm not."_ she responded, suggesting she's insulted by my attitude. _"I was just thinking you need a distraction from Scott and so on. I'm convinced Isaac would do a great job."_

"_Maybe, but he's one of Scott's good friends and.." _

"_Scott, Scott, Scott. That's all that you hear, apparently"_ she said, her voice accusing.

"_Come on, Lydia! You're my best friend, you know Scott is still one of my close friends and I'm not willing to disappoint him in any kind of ways – such as kissing a buddy of his."_

"_See? That's what I'm talking about" _she grinned, exasperated_. "You need to separate from Scott for a while. It's the only way to get you moving on."_ she said while getting me one warm hug.

"_Just think about it, alright? Oh. You should take the rest of the day off from school, I'll tell the teachers you've had some personal issues to solve – not a complete lie, is it?"_ Lydia added before disappearing from my line of sight.

I sighed and paced slowly to the exit. With small steps, I got nearer and nearer to my destination and in the end I was in my car.

I started the engine, looked in the rearview mirror and panicked for a second as I saw someone sitting right behind me. My heart rate then slowed down as I realised that was Scott.

He smiled as he saw the confused and scared look on my messy face.

"_Calm down, it's me"_ he said, happily. _"I was just thinking we should talk and all." _

I nodded in approval and he went on.

"_Forest?" _

"_Yeah."_ I answered and placed my right foot on the acceleration pedal.

_**[hope you liked it:D anyway, thanks for the views and have a nice day! :3 ~i'll be updating soon, promise! ;3]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[chapter four is finally here – OH YES. you may get into a seizure now. enjoy, my darlings! ;3]**_

**-A.P.O.V.-**

"_Are you going to stay quiet all the journey, milady?"_ Scott asked, playfully.

"_It's a route I've considered, yes."_ I answered, smiling with superiority.

"_You were so much more fun when we were dating"_ he said, amused.

I decided to avoid talking again as it felt kind of awkward, so I just pressed the _"play" _button on the car's radio.

"_Who's to say we won't end up alone?"_ the Alter Bridge song _"Broken Wings"_ resounded canorously into our heads with its beautiful, tuneful vibrations.

"_On broken wings I'm falling"_ I noticed Scott singing along in a low tone, but he lengthened the _"i"_ in _"falling" _too much and as he was still emphasizing it, the band had already stepped into the next verse.

"_You're such a fail!"_ I said and a happy laugh escaped my mouth for the very first time in a while.

"_I've always been aphonous! It's none of my fault, you know"_ he answered in a subtly made up accusing tone, tossing one of his malicious smirks at me.

I chose the left path from the main road and stopped the car with a turn of my keys.

"_There you go!"_ I spoke. _"Talk."_

He skeptically looked at me and drew a breath.

"_So. Well, I was thinking to ask you to marry me and.."_ he started in a serious tone, but then he burst out laughing. _"Oh. Okay, I tried, but I just can't stay serious – fuck."_

The sounds of our laughs united nicely, filling the silent forest.

"_I even rehearsed in front of the mirror a few times, but face-to-face this sucks."_ he added. _"Okay, so. I'll try to stop acting stupid and move on to the real reason we're here"_ Scott said, grinning a bit forced.

"_I'm all ears" _I assured him.

"_Wow. You mean.. even your legs? Now that is something!"_ he responded.

"_Scott! Get to the topic_" I said while eying him insistently.

"_Fine, fine. So. I was willing to tell you that if you want to date someone I'm totally fine with that – yes, even Isaac"_ he spoke, just as I was about to bring that up.

"_Damn, you got me!" _I answered, adopting a false, sad expression.

"_I was serious"_ he went on. _"I kind of overheard you and Lydia and.. well. You know, you can date him if that's what you want. You don't actually need my permission or anything."_ he said, smiling, but his eyes dreary.

"_Come on, Scott. Thought you knew me better than that. I don't like Isaac. Never had."_I said, meditative. _"Probably never will, but that's questionable – depending on what he does to that abdomen of his" _I added, amused.

He raised an eyebrow.

_"My heart rate was actually normal while I was saying that, I'm sure you've checked! So, no. I'm not lying. " _I uttered.

Scott eyed me, somehow happy and yet surprised.

"_You know I can't lie to you. Except for when I said you're a good kisser. Now that's a good lie, you've got to admit!"_ my voice pierced through the particles of oxygen.

"_Liar." _he snapped, laughing._ "You heart rate now changed! I'm a good kisser. Oh, yeah. I so knew it." _he continued and couldn't help a grin.

That moment I simply forgot.. everything and ran into his open arms and hugged him like I'd never want to let go. And no, it was nothing romantic in that hug – it wasn't an embrace, but a hug that meant a whole conversation, a lot of words we weren't brave enough to tell.

Or well, it was a friendly - actually innocent - hug until Scott placed his hands on my ass.

"_Pervert"_ I whispered, rather playfully.

He laughed. _"Yes. I am."_ he then hissed, proudly, while biting my ear.

My hands unwrapped from his waist and I looked him in the eyes – those chestnut-coloured eyes in which I could easily lose myself – while mumbling lasciviously:

"_Let's run away"_

"_And pretend we're not in love"_ he responded, lengthening the second _"e"_ in _"pretend"_ just the way they did in the song.

Oh, I just adored it how he knew every single melody I was in love with – and apparently Bowling for Soup, _"Let's pretend we're not in love"_ as well.

"_Let's!"_ I said, not even believing it myself that I was in fact capable of saying something like that out loud.

"_Are you sure?" _he whispered, frolicsome.

"_No.. but that's the beauty about love, isn't it?"_ I mumbled while leaning in to touch his lips with mine, but his head turned to the left and it turned out as an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"_Love?"_ he chuckled. _"Big words. Anyway,__ save it for tonight" _he went on, his tone so low I had to glue my head to his chest to hear.

"_Tonight?"_ I smiled.

"_Yeah. Let's meet up here. Unless you're scared, of course"_ his tone holding a fake concern.

I frowned.

"_Should I bring my bow and arbalet?"_ I asked, curiously.

"_You said 'condoms' wrong." _he winked _"But no, don't worry, I'll get them" _

"_Ass!" _I whispered.

"_Told you before, I prefer the term 'arse'" _he protested.

"_Fine! Arse."_ I rephrased and he smiled - oh, that beautiful smile that took my breath away.

We stood for a few seconds like that, when he suddenly remembered he's got to look for Derek and see if he's heard about Erica and Boyd lately, since he haven't seen them in a while.

"_Alright. See you tonight, arse!" _I concluded.

He hugged me good-bye, turned into a werewolf and started running to the abandoned house in the woods where his dear Alpha was spending most of his time.

I walked to the car, opened the door to the chauffeur's seat, made myself comfortable, settled my feet on the pedals and started the engine with a key's turn. The way home was pretty short, as I was really nervous and happy about tonight, so adrenaline was flowing through my veins and I could actually feel it. But as I got in front of my house, the radio started playing Alter Bridge – "Open Your Eyes" so instead of getting out, I decided to refrain my legs from stepping so I can sing slowly sing along:

"_I love the way I feel today_

_But how I know the sun will fade.._

_Darker days seem to be_

_What will always live in me,_

_But still I run.._

_It's hard to walk this path alone_

_Hard to know which way to go._

_Will they open their eyes.._

_And realize we are one?_

_On and on we stand alone_

_Until our day has come."_

I let myself get carried away by the lyrics and as the last word was spoken and the last instrument finished playing, I turned off the radio, hopped out and rushed to the house with small, though quick paces.

I shouted a resonant _"hello!" _and climbed up the stairs to my room, but as I stretched my hand to the knob, I noted it wasn't there as the door was, surprisingly, already opened wide.

"_Oh. Hi, Lydia!"_ I said, totally losing my composure.

She gave me one of her why-would-you-be-surprised-to-see-me-i-am-your-bes t-friend looks and rolled her eyes.

"_Don't look so overwhelmed! You didn't take any of my calls, so I decided to come see if you're okay." _she said, then inspected me from head to toes, the way only Lydia knew.

"_Why are your knee boots full of dirt?" _she asked, commanding attitude as always.

"_They're not 'full' of it! It's a simple stain of dirt." _I responded, crossing my arms defensively.

"_Forest? Let me guess – with Scott, right?" _

I nodded approvingly and she sighed.

"_Allison, you need to make up your mind and stop being bipolar. You love him, you hate him. You show him a sensitive side, then you turn into a total asshole towards him. Is this a pretty accurate description of your relationship?"_

"_Stop quoting Chuck Palahniuk, especially when you hate that book of his – 'Fight Club'." _I answered, composing my face to appear serious.

"_Point is – you need to stop playing with his emotions like that." _she went on as if she didn't hear me.

"_Fine." _

"_So?"_

"_So what?" _

"_So what have you decided to do? Be with him or not?" _she almost yelled – that exasperated by my attitude she was.

"_I DON'T KNOW!" _I shouted back, bursting out crying. It felt like something exploded inside of me, causing tears to rush down my face.

She gazed at me, pity being read in her eyes with ease. She caressed my head.

"_Look, Allison. You should just do what you feel like doing, because you're a teenager and you have your whole life ahead to do the right thing. For now just.. live for the moment." _she said, smiling. "_Do what makes you happy. And woah, deep - I know." _she concluded.

She then pulled out her phone and looked at the clock.

"_The hell with this, I've got to get home! Good night, Allison. Love you!" _Lydia added.

As she was about to leave the room, I called her name:

"_Lydia?" _

"_Yes?" _she uttered while turning her head.

"_Thank you."_

She smiled and kept on going.

_**[you'll love the next chapter, i swear ;3 oh. and please listen to that song above – the band is called Alter Bridge and the song is "Open Your Eyes" – because it's simply beautiful (can't even put into words how amazing it is). by the way if there's anything you'd wish to see happening in this story, don't hesitate to give me a PM. ~i'll try to update soon, my lovelies ;3]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[omg my story actually reached 800 views - and yes it might not seem much, but it means a lot to me - omg thank you all, my lovelies. i'm so happy right now i feel like i could just hug every single person that i see. anyway, here goes the fifth chapter! enjoy:D]**_

I crashed on my bed, my capable fingers trying to disentangle my hair. At the end of my patience, I actually grabbed a brush and attempted to comb my messy hazeled-coloured locks, but failed in a totally expected manner.

I then lifted from the comfortable surface and went straight to the bathroom, where I guess I brushed my teeth like ten times – I can't really tell how many.

I stepped nearer the window, opened it up, hopped out and closed it shut silently. After that, I jumped off the roof – with an amazing flip, yes – and started running because I thought is as a wiser move not to take my car with me. By the time I got in the woods, it was already dark and I was beginning to shiver.

"_Oh, just why didn't I bring my bow with me?" _I asked myself rethorically.

Clouds were getting to cover the golden stars and I was starting to feel scared – even though I wasn't going to admit it. Like – never.

I heard leaves rustling all around and I couldn't help a shudder.

Suddenly, I felt a caress on my back and someone placed a lustful kiss on my neck, as his tongue traveled up to my mouth and bit my lower lip with desire. I escaped a moan as his hands wandered across my shoulders.

We separated our heads for a second, so he took out his shirt, revealing his perfectly-shaped abdomen which I knew so well. He then put his arms around my waist and let himself fall on the leaves on the ground, with a slow bump. Scott lifted his body and slammed his lips against mine. It knocked me down the intense force of the impact, back to the wet ground and he followed immediately, combining his sweet breath with mine.

I inhaled his mellow scent and kissed him back hard, feeling taken over and loving his controlling fervour. Our tongues danced in a chaotic harmony even though their timing was absolutely perfect.

I broke our kiss and let my tongue crawl down his neck, as it licked the crevices between his abs and I felt his heart beating quickly as he pulled me up and started leaving a trace on my body with his lips. I purred delightfully in his left ear and digged my nails into his naked torso.

Scott solfty placed his arms on my hips and as the fiery sensation got me into a frenzy I let out a moan. My hands wandered underneath his pants playfully and he chuckled lightly while getting them caught and keeping them in a firm grip.

I skillfully released my fingers and rapidly undid his belt buckle so my smile turned into a grin which was meant to show him I thought I won.

_"No-oh. Not that fast"_ he whispered into my hair while quickly moving down his head and pressing his lips over mine in a tight line. I escaped a gasp in his mouth and I swear I could feel him smiling. Our kiss was so ardent, so filled with desire I felt I could be set on fire in every second that passed. We had to stop to catch our breaths for a short moment and we then reunited our bodies as my lips crashed into his.

He lifted his head and I was going to press my lips on his again, but he denied my touch, his tongue softly leaving a trail from my chin to my tits, a whirl of it sorrounding my nipples as he then went lower and lower, his ravishing lips meeting my black lingerie, gently dragging it down my legs with his white teeth.

I shivered so he pulled me closer to his warm, inviting chest, while he was taking off his pants – and I appreciated the way he left it up to me stripping off his boxer shorts, after he rubbed them against my back.

***end of flashback***

_"Scott, where are we?"_ I mumbled as I saw we weren't sitting underneath the stars anymore, but above us was a wooden, old roof.

_"Derek's house. You fell asleep in my arms and I thought I'd carry you here."_ he responded, half-asleep, eyes fighting to remain open.

I looked around and tried to get out of his embrace, but he caught me in a tight clench and rolled over his body so I was now on the bottom with my legs coiled around his waist.

I pulled him over and lifted my body from the white matress. I made my way to the bathroom and placed my hand on a hair brush.

As I got back Scott was watching me, intrigued, and I soon realise I was just walking around naked.

_"Oh.."_ I started, somehow apologetically.

_"No, no, it's fine. I don't mind"_ he said, a pervert look plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to untangle my hair.

_"What is that you're doing?"_ he asked, amused.

_"Um. A failed try to comb my hair"_ I answered, a bit in annoyance.

He lifted his body, leaned in and kissed me, while I let the brush slip through my fingers and land in his.

_"Well, stop. I like it more when it's not combed. It's.. sexier."_ he winked.

_"Oh, you perrrrvert badass!"_ I whispered with a big grin on my face.

I then stretched my hand to get my bra, but he was a step ahead.

_"Let me"_ he hissed in an inviting, provocative tone.

I nodded approvingly and he put my black, cold bra on, not letting the opportunity of squeezing my boobs go unused, obviously – oh, it was such a relieving, pleasing feeling.

_"Why'd you get a shudder?"_ Scott asked, meditative.

_"Uhh. This bra's chilly."_

_"No problem. I think you're heated enough to handle it."_ his defiant voice pierced through the particles of oxygen.

I then requested his help for putting on my panties and he couldn't help sliding his fingers with in-out moves, sending shivers down my spine. He reached for a point of sensitivity.

_"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ he said, while exploring my insides roughly.

I gasped satisfied in response.

Scott placed a gentle kiss on my left shoulder and then let me go get dressed. When I was done, I noted he was looking at me interested.

_"What are you doing?"_ I asked, curiously.

_"Imagining you naked."_ he replied, firmly, determined.

I laughed happily.

_"Oh, by the way, I should probably get home before my dad wakes up."_ I whispered.

He landed near the door, offered me his right arm and confidently spoke:

_"Shall we?"_

The way home was short and pleasing, resulting in me not willing to let go of Scott.

_"Allison, stop being childish – even though I've got to admit, this love looks hot on you."_ he began.

_"But I want you to stay with me."_ I replied.

_"Honestly, ever since last night, I feel like throwing you in my bed and never letting you go." _Scott continued.

_"So do it"_ I whispered back.

_"But I have to go and you need to get some more sleep, really"_ his sentence ended.

He kissed me in quick on the forehead and then got out the window. I watched him go, landed on the bed, and slowly fell asleep.

_**[so i decided it was time to add some hot and spicy action to the plot:3 how was it? :3]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[i would have posted this later, but my adorable best friend asked me to write it today so.. here goes the sixth chapter! :3]**_

**-A.P.O.V.-**

_"Allison!" _a familiar voice resounded in my head, from somewhere behind me, so I turned around and saw Lydia rushing on the stairs with the "tick-tock"s of her heels filling the hallway's silence.

She got near me and smiled a little bit forced as if excusing herself for the not quite elegant entrance. She then opened her mouth, quickly closed it back as if she forgot how to talk and opened it back, I suppose it was because of her try to refrain the will of asking me about Scott.

_"So.. um. What class do we have to attend?" _her lips finally said, breaking the silence.

I smiled, amused. Lydia was the smartest girl I had the luck to meet and she was also always attentive at our timetable - there was no way she didn't know we had biology, or well, tehnically had biology because it was the last day of school so the teacher was probably going to miss the class.

_"Yes, Lydia, you can ask me about Scott, even though I appreciate you haven't yet." _

She glanced at me, her eyes aiming at mine with accuracy for a few moments as if waiting for a weird reaction, for a clue to show her what was going on in my mind.

_"Good, because it's quite an effort. So, care to explain why your father called me - in the middle of the freaking night - to ask if you were at my house, and by the way scared the hell out of me? The least you could do was __.." _she said and I have to admit, Lydia was taking the "annoyed tone" to a whole new level.

At first I conceived a snappy answer, but in the end, she was my friend so I decided to be direct from the beginning.

_"Scott and I had sex." _I responded, firmly, a touch of nonchalance being read in my voice, interrupting her from whatever argument she was going to throw at me.

She suddenly stopped, her eyes narrowed, her red lips pressed against each other in a tight line while she composed her face into a serious expression.

I felt threatened by her peering look so I crossed my arms to my chest defensively, but as she assimilated the information, her eyeballs widened, she drew a breath and eventually relaxed.

_"It wasn't that unexpected"_ she mumbled while shrugging her shoulders.

I was so happy I could hug her, but she interrupted my enthusiasm with a single glare and went on: _"Even though it's not really the best choice you've had." _

She then sighed and gazed at me disappointed.

_"He's hot. Hotter than Isaac, hotter than Jackson" _- he actually was hotter than Jackson and I knew Lydia had a certain weakness for him so I used it in my advantage - _"and - get your ears wide opened - I am in love with him" _I said, accentuating the words _"I am"_.

She frowned for a second before a smile brightened her flawless face, framed by her sharp, beautiful features such as her nut-brown eyes or her soft, pale cheeks.

_"And he's great and you're going to be with him forevermore and oh__,__ yes__,__ I know that story - don't bother telling it."_ she mumbled, rather rhetorically.

I faked a sulk and rolled my eyes.

_"The bell hasn't rang for like.. ten minutes"_ I told her while consulting my phone's clock._ " We're either early or late. I'm guessing late." _I said, happily.

She shared my smile and we both headed to the biology laboratory.

As I opened its door, I couldn't help widening my eyes. Scott, Erica, Boyd, Stiles and Isaac were there, talking and they indeed seemed captivated of each other's words - except for Erica, of course, she's always been quite a bitch ever since she became a werewolf and got rid of her epileptic seizures - how convenient it was that turning into a supernatural creature magically made every and each inch of sickness or bitterness go away.

They suddenly stopped when they realised we entered the room.

_"Boyd?" _I asked, amazed. _"I thought you ran away with another pack."_

Erica glared at me as if the fact that Scott would rip her head off if she touched me was the only reason why I wasn't dead already. Oh, and it might also be the fact that I shot her with about twenty arrows that night Jackson turned. Not my fault I was such a skilled archer and the werewolf hunter job fit me like a glove.

_"Yes, we did. But we didn't really agree with their methods.." _- she shared a glance with Boyd, whose face got a touch of bluey green - _"so we decided to come back. It was a real relief Derek was willing to let us be part of his pack again." _

As I was still gaping at her and Boyd, she said:

_"But let's not ruin the last day of school with such things" _her voice went on.

_"What do you propose?" _Lydia asked, rather skeptically.

Erica lifted her body from the beige carpet, let her look wander around the class for a few moments until she saw a greenish phial across the room. She took it and came back to us.

_"Alright, let's sit in a circle. Lydia - there!" _she said, pointing at Boyd. _"Allison, here." _her tone made itself heard so I went to the place where her finger was heading.

_"And now.." _she whispered, a malicious, mischievous look plastered on her face. _"How about a little game of truth and dare?" _Erica then continued.

_"Come on, Scott, spin the bottle." _she invited him.

_**[ok, so, this was more of a**__** short,**__** intermediate chapter, but the next one will have more action and stuff :3 ~you'll love it. ;3 have a nice day, my dear readers :3**__**]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[beware, seventh chapter has arrived :3 enjoy, my lovelies :o3]**_

**-Author's Point Of View-**

_"spin the bottle"_, _"spin the bottle"_, _"spin the bottle.."_ the words played back into Scott's head.

He pulled out his hand from his jeans' pocket and did as Erica said.

The phial turned three-sixty degrees a couple of times before settling with the top headed towards Allison's direction and with the bottom pointing to Erica.

_"Truth or dare?" _Erica asked, an evil smirk on her face.

Allison seemed to analyze her facial expression, while appraising the chances of getting a dare she would most certainly not want to perform. In a few seconds, she made up her mind and said, determined: _"Truth."_

_"Very well." _Erica began. She then appeared to be thinking about something and in the end spoke: _"If you could kiss anyone in this room, who'd it be?" _her voice pierced the silence, pawkily.

Allison blushed slightly and her eyes aimed straight in Isaac's direction immediately. She hadn't even told Lydia yet, but truth to be told, she's had a crush on Isaac for a while. But no way she's saying that.

_"Sorry, changed my mind. I pick dare." _she spoke, hoping they'd all take it as she was going to say _"Scott" _but she wasn't ready to admit they were back together. Too bad she didn't consider Erica being attentive to how her cheeks turned pink when she looked at Isaac.

_"I dare you to make out with Isaac Lahey__, while sitting on his lap.__ Fifteen seconds.__" _she whispered as if her friends had to catch on to her subtle tone and understand something more than what she's just said.

Allison hesitated, so Erica went on _"Come on, go already. We don't have all day."_

_"Fine."_

She got up and took a couple of steps until she reached Isaac's lap. Her legs then wrapped around his torso, while her face was getting closer and closer to his. When she felt his sweet breath on her soft skin, she couldn't help it anymore so she let her lips crash against his. His tongue was exploring her mouth roughly, but somehow in a gentle way, causing her to shiver.

_"Ten, Eleven.."_

They both seemed determined to make the most of this kiss, a pretty clear thing as he was clenching her silky hair with his bare fingers, as she was letting her left hand wander up his abdomen while the right one was busy caressing his back.

Scott was captivated by the passion between them. He felt jealousy, he felt anger boiling on the inside, he felt like a million knives were piercing through him. But he realised it was causing his heartbeats to get raised so he did quite an effort to look in another direction in order to calm down.

_"Fourteen, fifteen." _Lydia stopped counting and Scott looked relieved. Allison and Isaac withdrew from each other, both smiling like two teens who've just given their first kiss.

A certain hazel-haired teenage girl then spinned the bottle and watched it closely, as it finally came to a standstill.

_"Stiles" _Allison said intimidatingly. _"Truth or dare?" _

Just like Allison, he thought for a few moments and eventually his response arrived: _"Truth."_

_"Ah, you're no fun." _she said, disappointed. _"Alright, so.. Have you ever gone a day without having any underwear on?"_

Stiles looked around and saw how everyone's eyes were aiming at him. He then chuckled lightly. _"Yes."_

Allison raised an eyebrow and eyed him insistently.

_"Fine, fine! No, I haven't. Just stop giving me that look, it freaks me out."_

Stiles then held the bottle for a second and spinned it. It wobbled for a few seconds before pointing to Erica.

_"Dare." _she said boldly, not even giving him the chance to ask.

_"I dare you to take off your bra." _Stiles said, apparently pleased.

_"Who said I even had a bra on?"_Erica said, her tone provoking.

Scott's, Isaac's, Boyd's and last but not least Stiles' eyes aimed straight to her chest right away.

Erica rolled her eyes. _"__You're acting like some little nine year-old perverts. Yes, I do have a bra on. But not for long apparently."_

She smiled. _"Stiles, care to help?" _she whispered, pointing to her torso.

_"Sure." _his eyes sparkling. He then untwined her bra's clasp and Erica did the rest - she dragged the reddish piece of clothing down her stomach and then off her.

Luckily for her, she was wearing a coloured, opaque blouse which made it impossible for Scott to stare for too long - because if he did, I foresee another bunch of arrows hitting her, don't you?

Erica looked at her red bra almost disgusted by the pervert nature of the dare and spoke:

_"Whatever. You've so wasted your turn."_

_"Worth it." _He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Stiles then watched her turn the bottle with precision. _"Scott, truth or dare?"_ she hissed.

He didn't respond, but looked at how the phial was still wobbling and gaped for a moment at Erica. _"How did you..?"_

_"Know it'll be you? Easy. I attented math classes this year. Check mate. So.. ?" _

_"Dare." _he said, assertive.

_"I dare you to make out with Lydia." _she said, closely watching Stiles, willing to see a sign of grief on his face as his best friend was going to kiss the girl he's had a crush on ever since third grade. It would've make her feel relieved, knowing he'd taste that grief she felt every time she gazed at him and he was looking at Lydia.

_"Burn, burn, burn, baby why don't we just burn? _

_And I can't conceive, what they want us to be.."_

Erica pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

_"Yes, Derek?" _

She seemed to listen for like twenty seconds before confirming his demand.

_"We'll be there." _she said and hung up in quick.

_"Let's call it a nice game of truth and dare, but we've got to go. Isaac, Boyd, meet you at Derek's house, I'll be around some more minutes making sure he fulfills his duties as a player." _Erica said, pointing to Scott.

Isaac and Boyd rolled their eyes and then spoke, their voices combined.

_"Erica."_

_"What?" _she said, nearly annoyed.

_"Derek called, so it's probably an emergency. This can wait. Let's go."_

_"Fine. Geez, you're no fun." _she said while leaving with them.

_**[so, i guess a game of truth and dare is always clarifying, don't you think? i'll do my best to update soon. ~ly]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[omg guys i'm so sorry i couldn't update any sooner :c hope you'll forgive me :o3 anyway, there you go – chapter 8.]**_

-S.P.O.V.-

Erica left, basically leaving us there, confused expressions on our faces.

I gazed at Allison and somehow I let myself guided by the glint in her eyes. She looked like she knew what I was going to do and she nodded disapprovingly.

"_No, we're coming with you, Scott." _she said, firmly.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and frowned, causing a little wrinkle to appear on her usually flawlessly composed forehead.

"_It's fine, Lydia, you can stay here if you want." _Stiles told her, smiling in understanding.

"_No, she's coming too. We might need a banshee, we don't quite exactly know why Derek called, do we?" _I said.

Allison threw one of her protective looks at Lydia and one at me in annoyance.

"_She doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." _she then spoke.

"_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Clock's ticking. Aren't you guys coming?" _we heard a familiar tone speaking.

I smiled and gave Allison a smirk. _"Oh, look who can think for herself."_

She rolled her eyes and stepped out the door.

I shared a look with Stiles before jumping out the window and I heard him answering with a _"Myeah, see you there."_

_***about fifteen minutes later***_

I kicked the front door of the wooden house with my right foot and it stopped creaking in a few seconds as it hit the wall with a deafening noise.

My legs took another step and I entered the place, while carefully looking around.

"_Derek?" _I shouted.

I sharpened my senses and I could perceive a very well known tone as it resounded in both my ears:

"_Oh, and our honour guest arrived. Perfect!" _a man voice's spoke and I could distinguish his satisfaction floating into the chamber.

"_Here, Scott!" _he added and I went straight into the direction his tone was leading me to.

His voice was so familiar and yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

"_Peter?" _I said.

My eyes wandered around and I was shocked as I saw Derek, Isaac and Boyd chained to the walls, unconscious.

"_And Erica? Where's Erica?"_ I mumbled.

Suddenly, a heavy, greenish brick hit me in the head and before my eyelids closed shut I could see Erica's blonde, golden locks slapping my cheeks as she turned her head to the left.

"_I hope that answers your question." _she hissed into my ear.

**-A.P.O.V.-**

"_Come on, Stiles. FASTER." _I screamed, panicked, my body shaking.

"_That just sounded so wrong" _he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, but kept my sight on the road and sighed in relief as soon as Stiles hit the breaks and the car stopped. I opened the closest door to me and hopped out, rushing to the house, quickening my steps.

I pulled out with precision a recently sharpened knife and moved nearer. With a fast kick I opened my way into the room and stepped in. I aimed at the metallic chains with my eyes and then threw my weapon to the other side of the chamber. After another two moves, Derek was freed from the wall and so were Isaac and Boyd.

Something behind me creaked and as I prepared myself to shoot my arbalet, I saw Lydia and Stiles stepping into the room. I sighed in relief, all of my muscles relaxed and I could feel my own breath pressing on my upper lip.

I glanced at Stiles and as he caught the meaning of my alright-what-do-we-do-now look he said:

"_Let's wake them up. Allison..?"_

"_Why can't you?" _I said, while gazing at him, somehow pissed.

"_I don't want t.. - I mean, Derek wouldn't beat a girl, right?" _he responded.

I frowned and inhaled. I then analyzed Derek's state of looking and decided he couldn't hit me that hard, considering his lack of power in such a moment.

I clenched my teeth and slapped him. Hard.

In a few seconds his eyes opened and it was like I awakened him from a deep trance. He gazed at me, confused, but regaind his composure immediately.

"_I need to find Scott." _he then said, looking at us.

"_We need to find Scott – you're so not doing this on your own." _Stiles answered.

Derek then opened his mouth, willing to protest, but after he thought about the idea for a moment, he nodded in approval.

"_Is anyone – please – going to explain all this?" _Lydia then spoke, concern and fear blending harmoniously on her face, her eyes glowing.

"_Not now. Find all the places in the city or outside it – on a radius of two, let's say three kilometres – which contain moon stone."_

We all stared at him as if he were to be crazy.

"_NOW." _he went on, shouting at us.

Stiles lifted his laptop's lid and after a few minutes, a sort of computery voice spoke: _"Search commanded. Results available after aproximatively twenty six minutes and about thirty one seconds."_

"_Mhm. Accurate enough." _Derek said. _"Can't you do that.. I don't know – faster?"_

"_Do you know how many buildings there are? No? Well yes, me neither. Because there are lots of them. Derek, relax. Full Moon happens in about ten hours." _Stiles made an attempt to calm him down, but Derek just threw him a look that could kill. _"Fine, not exactly relax, just chill out – let's say?"_ he continued.

Awkward silence was taking over the room, so I just decided to break the ice.

"_Anyway, I don't think you've had the chance of exposing the reasons Peter needs Scott. So how about you just tell us? You seem really worried. Or well, seemed – because that impression was more impregnating when you woke up than it is now."_

"_The illusion of effortlesness requires great effort indeed." _Lydia's voice filled our ears.

We gazed at her, somehow admiratively. She answered our widened eyes while shrugging her shoulders with ease: _"You'd know it too if you' would have been attentive in English Class, when Jennifer talked about _Conversations with Other Women. _It's a great movie, actually – watched it twice."_

"_Whatever" _Isaac began, as if waking everyone from a trance. _"Derek, are you telling us what's the big deal about Peter?"_

Derek nodded.

_**[once again, sorry for the wait :o3 ~ly]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**[so i thought i'd give you this chapter now, as i wrote it before i would have normally. and, to be honest, also because i felt really bad for not posting the 8th chapter earlier :c anyway, enjoy!]**_

**-ST.P.O.V.- [ST stands for Stiles]**

"_It's not that much of a complicated story, just has lots of things you lack knowledge of." _Derek began, his tone low and apparently calm.

"_Such as?" _Allison asked promptly as I opened my mouth to tell him to go on.

His eyes flashed in her direction as if stating an annoyed _"do not interrupt me" _and he then went on.

"_Witches.. Such as witches. Now let me continue. I can't quite really affirm confidently that they do exist, but as I traveled to South America I heard a lot of myths and stories firmly saying that they do. Truth to be told, at first I didn't actually believe them – I mean, who would? In the end, they were simple legends – but on my way back I encountered a lot proofs. No, I am not going to expose them to you, it would take time we don't have."_

He drew a breath and continued.

"_In the last few months, I've been busy making a lot of researches towards this type of supranatural creatures and Erica and Boyd discovered rumors saying a witch came into town. I personally thought something was bothering Erica – it was pretty obvious – but I did not suspect she would ever even think about betraying me."_

"_What do you think is the reason for this – how'd you call it, betrayal?" _Allison spoke, but this time I didn't want to interrupt her, as I had the same question on my mind.

"_I suppose she must have found the witch she told me about. But I'm clueless about who she is. At first I though it was you" _he said while pointing at Lydia.

"_But.. I am a banshee, right? I mean. I am not an evil witch or something." _she paused for a second and then stuttered. _"Right?"_

"_No, it's not you. Banshees are different from witches at some points. Witches are actually banshees, only upgraded, let's say." _Derek answered her.

"_And how do you upgrade a banshee?" _Allison asked, flatly.

"_Sacrifices. Human sacrifices. Look, I will give you some examples of five fold knot structures. First one – the elements. Earth, air, fire and water create and are unified by the aether. Second one – the seasons. Spring, summer, autumn, winter result in something called transit. Another one – compass points – north, south, east and west are brought together by the center. Here, the outer knots are represented by virgins, warriors, healers and philosophers, while guardians stand for the inner knot. _

_As a banshee, you have to sacrifice three virgins to gain seduction, temptation, attraction, lust, passion, three healers so you can acquire the power of healing, three warriors to get strength and of course three philosophers for knowledge, intelligence, wisdom. Due to symbolic meaning, it is believed that another sacrifice has to be made – the one of a guardian. As the inner knot, it is supposed to consolidate the banshee's powers somehow, getting her to the _next level_ let's say – turning her into a witch. However, this isn't the thing I wanted to be keen on, but what Peter's plans include."_

"_Wait." _Lydia whispered. _"Since I did not make those sacrifices, what am I? What are my so called abilities?" _she continued.

"_You are a banshee, which means, in greek mythology – I recall – _the wailing woman. _Basically means you are going to scream everytime somebody is supposed to die. I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing it happens only when the victims suffer a supranatural death." _Derek responded.

"_Now I shall get to my point." _he said, sighing. _"Witches are usually required for all kinds of rituals – some may still be performed without them, but the most complex ones may not. Now, I presume you know tonight we're dealing with an eclipse. A solar eclipse, to be exact. And as the Sun, the Moon and the Earth are alligned, it's the only way a witch may have enough power to perform a so called _taking away ritual_. I suppose you all know by now what a _True Alpha _stands for."_

Lydia gazed at him confused and he answered her look.

"_It's when a normal werewolf turns into an Alpha without having to kill. A true Alpha occurs only about once in a hundred years and is considered a rarity. Also, it's known for having as at least twice the power of a normal Alpha. Scott is the one of our century – I remember how his eyes turned red one time when we fought your parents, Allison – and it's obivous what Peter wants him for."_

I thought about all this information again and in the end said _"His power. Or, to be exact, to take away his power with a witch's help and then use it for himself." _I whispered, as if talking to myself.

"_But" _Derek started _"what I'm almost one hundred percent certain is that Peter isn't quite aware of the fact that most of the strength the witch takes away from the true Alpha is absorbed by her body. Also, a lot of warlocks even murder the one person that asked them to perform the ritual and inhale his force.."_

He then got interrupted by the same girly computery voice before:

"_Search completed."_

_**[so, this is it, guys, yes, i know it was more of a chapter that kind of explained, but i thought i'd need something like this too. hope it wasn't too boring :c tell me what you think of it ;3 aaaaand beware, chapter 10 is going to be genius. *insert pervert smiling face here* ~ly]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**[heheh, here you go, chapter 10!]**_

**-A.P.O.V.-**

Stiles rushed to his laptop and after a few seconds he told us, a happy grin on his face.

"_Apparently, there's only one building with moon stone. A bank. It's been abandoned a few years ago due to regular animal attacks occuring once a month. Yeah, I really wonder what type of animal attacks they were." _he said, skeptically._ "Anyway, what's the thing with moon stone? What does it do?" _Stiles then asked.

"_It basically keeps werewolves from turning during the full moons. I assume Peter is going to keep Scott there so the witch can absorb his whole power." _Derek responded, his eyes aiming at me.

Stiles nodded approvingly, as if he's understood why Derek was gazing at me in such ways. _"Meaning Allison will have to stay here."_

"_Yes" _Derek answered, calmly.

"_Sorry, what?" _I said, my tone a few octaves higher.

"_It's perfectly legit." _Stiles told me. _"The witch is willing to take Scott's strength and leave him dead" _he went on and as he said the word _dead _his voice trembled _"and since when Scott feels your presence, he gets a lot more powerful.."_

"_But, we aren't going to let him freaking die. So it won't matter if he'll be stronger or not. I don't see the problem." _I protested, annoyed by their conclusions.

"_Sorry, Allison. You're staying here." _Stiles said, his tone firm.

"_Yeah, well. If you even think you can keep me here while Scott is about to die, you're so wrong." _I commented.

"_And that's exactly why Isaac will stay with you – to make sure you do not follow us."_

As soon as she heard that, Lydia raised her look and gazed at Derek in anger. _"I'm sure there's no need for Isaac to be her babysitter. I'll stay with Allison, Isaac may go with you." _

I was surprised by her attitude, I mean wasn't Lydia the number one fan to my relationship with Isaac? Oh come on. Think, Allison! She knows you'd be hurt if you cheated on Scott with him.

Derek's voice woke me up from my trance though _"You're not powerful enough to keep her from coming if she wants to. Plus, we might need you."_

He then glanced at Stiles and asked him if he's coming.

"_Yes, I mean. Isaac's got stuff under control here and really guys, what would you do without me?" _he said, his tone witty.

I then started to not be attentive anymore. What do they mean I'm not coming? Really? I'm a werewolf hunter, I could just as well do a much better job than Derek and Boyd combined. I have my archery skills, I'm always armed with a few battle, sharpened knives and if they come to think about it, I saved their asses a lot of times.

And now.. I can't go with them? I have to think of some way to get there.. Maybe Isaac could take me? Yes, I could persuade him into telling me where that bank was. Even though.. I shouldn't use him like that. But yes, Allison, you should. This is for Scott, leave those girly feelings alone.

Soon, they decided to get going as in trying to free Scott before midnight.

"_Good luck" _I said – with a fake sad expression on my face, trying to hide my intentions – while hugging Lydia.

I then told them _good bye_ and pretended to be upset so they would suspect anything. Isaac came after me into the living room and started:

"_You don't need to be mad, you know."_

"_Isaac. I want to go – I need to go." _I answered.

"_I know. And I'll take you there, don't worry. I know how it feels to sit on the sidelines." _he told me, his tone convincing.

I smiled. _"Lacrosse?" _

"_Yeah." _he laughed.

I was surprised by how easy it was to persuade him. Something wasn't right – it was too simple. There must be a catch in all that niceness.

"_Oh, but we should stop at my house. It's closer than yours and you might want to take some weapons."_

I considered his advice and approved. We've then gotten into his car and as we arrived, we hopped out and entered the building.

"_My father used to keep his bow and arrows in the basement. This way" _he said, pointing to the stairs. I analyzed him head-to-toes and he did look quite trustworthy so I just stepped in. But as soon as I reached the ground, Isaac went back up and I could hear the door's latch being locked.

"_Isaac!" _I yelled as I gave the door a fist. _"ouch." _I whispered to myself. _"Isaac, open up!" _I went on. _"Isaac, let me out!" _

I then shut up and started looking for a heavy object which I could hit the metallic surface with. There was nothing useful in his basement. Nothing. Not even one baseball bat, not even something that would attempt to kick the door without getting broken.

"_It's downright comical how you didn't even suspect something about me being so nice. Anyway, I'm really sorry for having to keep you here, but you know – I agree with Derek. You need to stay away. Just tonight. And, Scott will be fine, Allison. They'll take care of it." _I heard him saying from behind the door.

As I passed by the wooden boxes with stuff from Isaac's childhood, I found a micro SD card. It looked pretty new and I was intrigued, so I took it and placed it inside my phone. I then raised the lid and watched the screen as it lit up and two songs were added to my music library. I didn't look what they were called and I just put them both at the end of my favourite playlist, before pressing play on the first melody of it – Thousand Foot Krutch, _This is a Call._

I sat down, and dragged my knees to my chest and checked the room once again. There were no windows, no ways of getting out.

The lyrics started and I let them sink in into my mind _"She's a question without answers, Who feels like falling apart.." _and suddenly I started thinking about my mother and how she died. Tears began falling down my cheeks and I then punched my phone. It stopped playing and I erased the water dropping down my face.

"_Stay strong, Allison. You don't want people to see the weakness in you." _I heard my mother's voice playing back inside my head. I felt like I could resemble the girl in William Goldman's vision when he thought about that quote – _"Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high."_

It reminded me of how my mother taught me to smile. She said nobody actually cared how I felt.

I wasn't used to letting people in. I found it hard to. Because everytime I did, I inevitably got hurt. And don't you think it's sad when you get so hurt that you can finally say _"It's alright – I'm used to it."_? I do. And if you found a mirror that could reveal your personality.. would you dare look? I know I wouldn't. But I guess we are who we are for lots of reasons and we'll never know most of them.

Also, I didn't use to have lots of friends as a child, not only because my family used to move very quickly, but also because I didn't want to live up to anyone's expectations. Because I felt like everyone was waiting for me to screw up. And.. weren't they right? Do you know what they say – that people are going to disappoint you? Well yes, I get that and I sort of expect that. But what if you wake up one day and you're the disappointment?

I used to have second thoughts about all the things that I've done. And I had nights when nothing felt right anymore. So I turned up the music to drown out my life. Because that one moment when my favourite verse was playing, I was the one person I wished to be.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unmuted it.

"_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands,_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that,_

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own,_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.."_

"_There's gotta be somebody for me like that" _I heard Isaac's voice from near me, singing along. _"Nickelback, huh?"_

I lifted my head and looked at him. _"Yeah." _I said, smiling, trying to raise my body and get to the door. But he grabbed my arm and sat beside me.

"_Don't bother, it's locked." _he commented.

I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder.

_**[you'll be getting what happens with Scott and the others in the next chapter – which i'll probably post tomorrow. or sunday. meh, anyway, soon enough :3 now PLEASE. tell me what you think about this chapter ;3 i'm like super excited about a little thingie going on 'tween isaac and allison. aaaaand of course i want your opinions too. anyway, i want to know if it's okay how i exposed allison's feelings.. i mean, i've always thought like she can't be that freaking strong and somewhere inside her she has scars she can't forget. please review :o3 ~ly]**_


End file.
